The visible light communication is a wireless communication technology; by taking advantage of the broad modulation bandwidth of light-emitting diode (LED), the visible light communication technology is promising to transmit data at high-speed and also has the illumination function. The visible light communication is also a developing local area network (LAN) technology, which is capable of data transmission within the illumination coverage. By implementing receiving devices in the illumination coverage of LED devices of visible light communication, users can achieve the purpose of data transmission using LED light source, and which can be integrated with the wireless communication technology such as WIFI (it stands for interoperability and the ability to simply and easily connect) for mitigating a congested band of radio frequency (RF).
The main development direction of visible light communication technology is to improve the transmission rate. The LED driver is usually implemented by a Bias-T architecture which integrates direct current (DC) and alternating current (AC) signals. However, this architecture significantly reduces the degree of integration and also needs one or more power amplifiers to inject AC signal, thereby increasing system cost, and reducing energy conversion efficiency significantly. Since the energy conversion efficiency is an important energy-saving index in lighting applications, the international lighting manufacturers recently introduce high efficiency switch mode LED drivers to visible light communication, which are widely used for LED lighting. However, the data transmission rate is significantly limited by the operating frequency of the switch-mode LED driver (typically about 100 kHz) and large energy storage elements, such that the data transmission rate is usually less than 10 kbps, or even less than 1 kbps and therefore cannot achieve the purpose of high-speed data transmission.